Dear Diary
by angel-0f-d3ath
Summary: The diary of a Diva's crush. One-shot


My first song fic. This is a one shot, unless I get any reviews to continue. I heard this song on the radio and the muses came! Why to Britney Spears though? That is a question I will never know the answer to. The song  
is Britney Spears- Dear Diary  
  
Dear Diary She unlocked the diary slowly as she laid down on her bed. The Diva brought the pen to her lips, chewing it thoughtfully. She thought of earlier that night at the show. Just the thought of it made her heart flutter. She uncapped the pen and let the lid drop to the floor. Her thoughts began pouring onto paper.  
  
Dear diary  
  
Today I saw a boy  
  
And I wondered if he noticed me  
  
He took my breath away  
  
---FLASHBACK---  
  
Walking through the halls with her friends, Stacy Keibler chatted excitedly about everything from clothes to boys. As she turned the corner, she noticed him standing there, talking with a crewmember. Her heart stopped beating for a moment as he looked in her direction, before continuing to talk. Her face fell as he turned and walked away. "I wonder if he noticed me?" she asked her friends quietly.  
  
---END FLASHBACK---  
  
Stacy picked up her pen and wrote some more.  
  
Dear diary  
  
I can't get him off my mind  
  
and it scares me  
  
'cause I've never felt this way  
  
Stacy thought some more about the earlier events. She couldn't stop thinking about him. His eyes, his smile, his body. Everything about him was so perfect. She'd never felt this way about anyone. Not even Andrew or Scott.  
  
No one in this world  
  
knows me better than you do  
  
so diary I'll confide in you  
  
She flicked through the earlier pages, reading each entry slowly. She laughed at some of the silly things she confided to the pages of her diary. The days of being Vince McMahon's assistant. Her relationship with Andrew, and with Scott. And now, this boy. Stacy flicked of the light and fell asleep.  
  
The next week, Stacy was in the same room again. The diary was where she left it the week earlier, untouched on the bed. She flicked the lock and grabbed her pen, adding another entry.  
  
Dear diary  
  
Today I saw a boy  
  
as he walked by I thought he smiled at me And I wondered  
  
does he know what's in my heart  
  
I tried to smile, but I could hardly breathe  
  
---FLASHBACK---  
  
A week had past and Stacy was sitting in front of the monitor, watching her friends' match. She looked away from the screen as he walked past. She tried to smile at him, but her breath got caught in her through as he walked away. Did he just smile at me? She thought to herself. He's probably laughing at me. Is it really that obvious I have a crush on him? ---END FLASHBACK---  
  
Stacy shuddered at the thought of him laughing at her. It must really be obvious I like him, she thought. Otherwise he wouldn't have smiled at me, if he even did. What should I do?  
  
Should I tell him how I feel  
  
or would that scare him away  
  
Diary, tell me what to do  
  
please tell me what to say  
  
She thought about telling him how she felt, so it was out in the open. But her logic told her that he would just get scared away. She scribbled down things she could say to him, in hope that something she could say would come to mind. The words just jumbled in her head as fell asleep.  
  
Yet another week had past, and Stacy ran into her room, where her diary lay undisturbed on her desk. She excitedly added another entry about an encounter she had with her crush that day.  
  
Dear diary  
  
One touch of his hand  
  
now I can't wait to see that boy again  
  
---FLASHBACK---  
  
Stacy headed towards the "office" of Eric Bischoff for the night. She couldn't believe that they put her in another match against Gail Kim. That woman had something against her. As she reached for the handle of the door, another hand fell on top of hers. She looked up, straight into the eyes of another person. His eyes.  
  
"Hey Stace. Not too happy about this match huh? I hope you get it all figured out" he pulled the door open and ushered her inside.  
  
"Uh.... Thanks. Yeah, another match with Gail. Lucky me!" she giggled nervously. What and idiot I am.  
  
"Well, I'll just come back later then. Good Luck!" he smiled and headed back in the other direction. ---END FLASHBACK---  
  
He smiled  
  
And I thought my heart could fly  
  
Diary, do you think that we'll be more than friends?  
  
I've got a feeling we'll be so much more  
  
She thought about that smile he had given her. When he smiled at her, she felt like she was flying. That smile. It wasn't like he was laughing at her. He seemed genuine, friendly. He considered her a friend. Could they ever be more than just friends? Stacy had this feeling in her heart. She knew that they could be together. She finished the entry before opening to a fresh page and drawing a big heart. Inside that heart she wrote his name. A name that she would never forget.  
  
Stacy Keibler for Randy Orton Forever.  
  
A/N: Paprica, if you read this, this one was for you! READ AND REVIEW PEOPLE 


End file.
